Craziness Knows No Bounds
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Curly accidentally overhears something about Arnold in love with Rhonda, he decides to ask Rhonda who she likes more. When Rhonda says Arnold, Curly must make a plan to get rid of Arnold's gift for her without making himself the bad guy! What will this all come down to? Curly x Rhonda, slight Arnold x Rhonda
Here's another story of the 'Hey Arnold' fandom that I've just recently thought about! If any of you are interested in the Arnold x Rhonda OR Rhonda x Curly pairings, well, this one is for you! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Curly hummed as he started juggling some balls to himself as he started humming to himself. _"Well, today's a really good day... for it is the eve of my love's birthday!"_

Curly gave a smirk as he sighed, relaxing near his locker as he opened it and smiled. _"And do I have the perfect gift for her..."_

Curly smiled as he pulled out a photo of her giving a smile. _"Oh, Rhonda, my sweetheart, if only you knew the trouble I went just to think up the perfect gift..."_

Curly then pulled out a ring box and opened it. Inside it was a sweet little ring with an emerald on it. _"Shiny, like your eyes..."_

Curly sighed as he closed the box and put it back in his locker. "This is going to be..."

"...great, Arnold!"

Curly stopped as he stood still, his eye spotting Arnold and Gerald around the corner. Curly then noted a black box that Arnold was holding in his hand.

"I know! It's been hard, but I think I got an idea of what I can give to Rhonda for her birthday!" Arnold smiled.

"Really? Because what can you get a rich girl who has everything she wants?" Gerald asked.

"Well, if you've been hanging around with Rhonda as well as I do, sometimes, even the simplest gift can be obtained... anyway, I'm sure she'll love it." Arnold said, unaware Curly was listening in on the whole thing.

 _"Now why would Arnold want to give a gift to Rhonda? And why does that black box look similar to... to..."_ Curly's eyes then widened as he tuned out Arnold and Gerald's conversation for a brief moment as he reopened his locker and took out... yep, the black box in his locker was of the same design Arnold was holding. _"But surely... surely it can't be a ring? And if it is... well, so what? I'm sure there are people who give friends jewelry and that's what Arnold and Rhonda are, just friends! Right? He wouldn't actually be in love with MY Rhonda?"_

Curly lifted his ear back towards Gerald and Arnold's conversation as he heard Gerald finishing his sentence in a shocked state. _"-_ an't believe this!"

"Well, you better believe it, Gerald. After all, how can you deny the fact? I think I'm in love with her." Arnold said.

Curly's eyes widened as he turned around, holding his heart, as if he had been stabbed there with a knife. _"It hurts... hurts so bad..."_

Curly then paused as he gave a smile. _"Hold on... maybe it's not all that bad. If his past love life record is any indication, he'd probably never succeed with Rhonda! Besides, it's probably just one-sided, Rhonda doesn't like him back... does she?"_

Curly paused as he closed his locker and started to leave. He knew of one way to find out.

* * *

"And look at these wonderful nails." Rhonda smiled, showing off her recent fingernail paintings to Nadine as Nadine examined them.

"Wow, Rhonda, blue with flowers." Nadine smiled. "Your nail specialist is getting creative every time."

"I know, right?" Rhonda laughed. "At first, I thought, 'blue with flowers painted on my nails? Please!', but actually, the more I look at it, the more I realize that it's really pretty."

Curly smirked as he came around the corner and spotted Nadine and Rhonda talking. Curly smiled as he took a deep breath and started walking over as Rhonda and Nadine noticed.

Rhonda immediately groaned. "What is it, Curly?"

"First of all, thanks for not telling me to get lost right away, and second, is it all right if I asked you a question?" Curly asked.

Rhonda and Nadine looked at each other before Rhonda turned to him. "Uh, all right, fine."

"If you had to choose a boyfriend in the world, any boyfriend, and you narrowed it down to me or Arnold, who would you choose?" Curly asked Rhonda.

Rhonda's eyebrows raised in curiosity... then laughed. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be." Curly said.

"Well, come on, I have to go to Arnold in terms of boyfriend. And who wouldn't want Arnold for a boyfriend? I mean, he's the nicest person anybody has ever known, even if some of us make mistakes sometimes, he always makes it right in the end. Plus, he's the only guy I know who has an odd fashion statement that I like." Rhonda explained.

"Don't forget the fact that he has similar tastes and likes to help people out in their time of need." Nadine said.

"And from what Lila tells me, he can be pretty romantic as he can be... so... I'd have Arnold as a boyfriend. No brainer." Rhonda smiled.

"I- I see." Curly said, disappointed as he turned around. "Thank you for the answer."

Curly started to walk off as Rhonda raised an eyebrow. Rhonda then turned to Nadine. "Something tells me that Curly seems upset about something..."

"Yeah... you don't think he's planning on hurting Arnold, do you?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"Who'd hurt the nicest kid in school? I mean, aside from Helga." Rhonda asked.

"Yeah, but even then, all Helga does is make threats to Arnold." Nadine said.

Rhonda sighed. "Maybe I better talk with Arnold and tell him Curly may be up to something involving the two of them."

"Probably a good idea..." Nadine nodded.

* * *

 _"How could this be possible?"_ Curly frowned as he was sitting at lunch, still thinking about everything Rhonda said after he left her sight. _"How could Rhonda POSSIBLY choose Arnold over me? Was I..."_

Curly looked down in guilt and disappointment. _"Was the romantic tension between Arnold and Rhonda always there, and I haven't noticed it? Or was it just some giant coincidence that I'm overthinking..."_

Curly looked up and gasped in horror as he saw Rhonda talking with Arnold, who seemed to be going deep in their conversation. Curly yelped as he started to imagine the worst scenario in his head...

* * *

 _"Oh Arnold... you've been the most sweetest boyfriend I have ever met in my entire life." Rhonda giggled as Arnold was stroking her neatly combed hair._

 _"And you've been the hottest girlfriend that I have ever known in my entire life." Arnold smiled as he and Rhonda shared a kiss with each other. "Run away with me, Rhonda. Let's start a family together!"_

 _"I love you, darling." Rhonda giggled, snuggling closer to Arnold._

* * *

Curly was just shuddering, thinking about the fact. He thought about hurting Arnold, but he knew better than that. If he hurt Arnold, he wouldn't exactly be on everyone's nice list. Curly looked down. _"Rhonda would even shun me even more... I mean, more so than she already has..."_

Curly then snapped his fingers. _"I got it! After school, I can hang out with Arnold... and all I have to do is get rid of that black box he has and make it look like he lost it on his own!"_

Curly smirked. "Oh I am so clever..."

Over at Rhonda and Arnold's table, they noticed Curly was rubbing his hands sinisterly as Arnold looked towards Rhonda. "I see what you mean. Curly is acting more stranger than usual."

"All I'm asking is for you to keep an eye on him. I don't know what he's up to, but whatever it is, it can't be good..." Rhonda explained.

Arnold smiled as he turned to Rhonda. "Don't worry, Rhonda. I'll be sure to keep Curly company."

"Thanks, Arnold. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Rhonda smiled as she hugged Arnold.

Arnold nodded as he looked towards the sinister looking Curly as he thought to himself, _"Something tells me this is going to be a LONG day..."_

* * *

And now, the first chapter is going to end here! How'd you like it? More to come along the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, revew, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
